The Kitsume's Heart
by JerryK90
Summary: Naruto's tried and tried to get Sakura's attention and yet she either's ignores his attempts or hits him. So he has had enough! And decides that Pink is not the color he likes anymore. and FINALLY! See's the Dark Blue haired Princess that's always been there for him. A gradual T-M fanfic. mild Sakura, sauske Bashing. If you like them move along I feel like bashing them. n.n
1. Chapter 1

The Kisume's Heart

~Diclaimer i don't own Naruto. Be warned twin blade Naruto is in the picture he is gona be a bad ass and Hinata is his Princess (FINALLY!)~

As the village hidden in the leaves was busy with there normal day a certian blonde haired boy was once again ditched by his team.

He thought to himself as he -poofed- out his swords from the seals on his wrist.

"why do I even bother i mean Sauske-teme always gets everything he has handed to him and Sakura (Thats right im not having him Love her just yet.) Only likes the teme."

As he starts praticeing his Kata's in kenjutsu for the Fox Fire style to incorporate the fire element he got from the fuzzball his thoughts turned to Kakashi.

"I know onee-san has been orderd by the Civilian Counsel to train there 'Precious' Last Uchiha but he could have left me something to train on. -Sighs-"

While Naruto was causeing mild explosions with the swings of his blade training the 3rd Hokage was walking around the training grounds checking on the progress of this years Genin teams.

When he arrived at team 7's training ground he saw it looked like a battlefield. He thought to himself as he walked inside.

"Man Kakashi is really training them to be able to do this much damage."

As he rounds a corner to hear explosions he sees a confusing sight.

Naruto with flaming swords going threw some strange Kata's but no other member's of team 7. So he calls out to Naruto yelling hoping to get his attention.

"Oh Naruto how are you today!"

That shout made Naruto react on Instinct of dealing with the villagers as he turned and swung the blade toward the voice and a Molten Hot wave of energy cut clean past where the Hokage once was as he substituted with a Log at the training stumps, Turned and saw the slash explode in the pond.

(Best Interpitation i have of that is Ichigo's Getsuya tensho except its fire. Btw don't own bleach or any references this is a strictly a Naruto story.)

He thought to himself in awe as he looked at the scare on the land. "Naruto reacted purely on Instict, No mistakes he thought I was a intruder found my location and exicuted a attack accuratly. If i wasn't but a hair faster than him i'd be dead. Very impressive Naruto."

Once Naruto saw who he attacked he nearly had a panic attack stammering to his surragant grandfather.

"I'm sooo sorry Jiji I just reacted I hope your ok? Did the

'Foxtail' Hurt you?"

Sarutobi just had to chuckle at the poor nervous boy he knew Naruto would never hurt him so to reassure his surragant grandson he said to him.

"Naruto as Impressive as that 'Foxtail' as you call it was I'm perfectly alright. But may I ask where are your teammates and Kakashi? Shouldn't you be together training?"

Naruto stabbes one sword in the ground and sits Indian Style infront of Sarutobi with the other blade across his lap saying with a sigh.

"Jiji there not here cause Sauske needs training he went to the counsel and 'asked' for more time training with Onee-san and he was to busy to leave me any scrolls or jutsu to use. Sakura well jiji she just not ready to be a Kunoichi yet."

Sarutobi Hirizeren thought he'd seen it all he just heard Naruto bad mouthed Sakura the girl he's 'suppoesedly likes' The Hokage thought he was gona have a heart attack. He thought to himself as he collected himself.

"If he gives up Ramen I'm retireing and moving to Snow Country. Konaha would be a death trap if that happens it'll surely bring a Natural Disaster on Konaha's head."

Deciding to get the subject back on track Sarutobi asked Naruto.

"Anyway Naruto where did you learn those Kata's from? Is it your own?"

Naruto just chuckled as he told his Jiji with his usual Foxy grin. "Jiji it's kinda mine hehe I am learning it from The Kyubbi and as we both know he was tricked into attacking the village. he's a ok Kitsume and very wise."

So Naruto and Sarutobi worked on Naruto's kata's since The hokage knew where he got the form from now. Naruto's form was a tad bit sloppy but Sarutobi showed him the proper forms of defensive moves to incorporate 'The Ape Style's' Agility and quickness into the Kitsume's fierce style of power and speed.

All the while Naruto couldn't help but glance at a tree at the far end of the training field and see a small slither of dark blue hair and he has a small smile as he continues to fight thinking of one lavender eyed girl.

"Hinata.."


	2. Chapter 2

As the rest of Team 7 came back to the training ground they saw a strange sight. Naruto was practiceing some strange Kata's of a unknown style with two swords that seem to have a dark red tint to them.

Sauske the Emo King walked over to The Hokage and Naruto as they continued praticeing and just as he was about to call out to the 'dope' he suddenly had to dodge a vertical slash of hot energy that sped towards hims.

As he used the 'Shunshin No Jutsu' to get his duck ass out of harms way as he glared at Naruto who wasn't even looking at him his arm did the motion of the slash.

Sauske thought to himself seething in rage as he looked at the 'Dope'.

"How can he be so strong?! Has he been hiding his true strength all these years? I need that power in order to KILL HIM!"

As the 'FoxFire' was barreling on towards our faviorite Pinky she froze up staring at her incoming death so Kakashi quickly summon Pakkun to tackle her out of the line of fire.

Pakkun leaped at the froze pinky and bit her hair to pull her at high speed out of the way. Sakura started yelling as she relised what was on her head.

**"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! MY HAIR IS RUINED NOW SAUSKE-KUN WILL NEVER LIKE ME!"**

While Sakura was flailing around trying to get a snickering Pakkun (Think Mugsey from that catch the pigion cartoon. Which i don't own btw. Thats pakkun snickering.)

Kakashi on the other hand stared in awe at what naruto just did thinking to himself.

"Otouto where did you get this amazing power from? Are you taming the kyubbi's Mighty Chakra already? Minato-Sensei I'm sorry I've been forced to teach this Uchiha brat and not your son. I hope you can forgive me."

As all the chao's was going on Sarutobi watched as Naruto slipped on his 'Idiot mask' as he explained to his teammates how that was just a misfire jutsu he was working on. And Sarutobi frowned at that thinking to himself before he was going to speak to Naruto.

"Enough is Enough I mean he's being forced to supress his true strength because he knows when he actually 'Trys' Something the Village will treat him harder then he already is."

Sarutobi leans down to whisper into young Naruto's ear as he said he was fixing to leave to finish up his rounds around the other training grounds.

"Naruto i know what your doing so drop 'The mask' Please don't make this request a order. I'll explain everything after your team's daily D-Rank Mission's."

Now naruto trust his surragant grandpa so he simply nods his head saying back to him. "Yes jiji i understand but you gota explain your plan cause you know what is gona happen if Emo king and Pinky run to the counsel."

Sarutobi just said to him as he started to leave. "I know don't worry."

Soon as The hokage left Sauske jumped down from the tree he stood in after surveying the training ground and said to Naruto.

"Dope give me those swords I need them more than some clanless loser like you. I am an Uchiha a Elite who deserves that power more than the class Dope of our Generation."

Sakura hearing Sauske after throwing several Kunai at the still snickering Pakkun who just -poofed away- screeched to Naruto yelling.

"**NARUTO-NO-BAKA! DO AS SAUSKE-KUN SAYS! GIVE HIM THOSE WEAPONS HE DESERVES THEM NOT YOU, YOU BAKA!"**

After a good 10 minutes to get his hearing back Naruto was about to tell Sakura and the Teme hell no there his hard earned weapons and skill when he heard a deep chuckle from the Kyubbi so he had to ask him out of curiosity.

Naruto; "Yo Kurama what's so funnny?"

Karama; _Oh nothing Kit just thought up a Hillarious idea on how to shut the Uchiha's trap up."_

Kakashi saw that his Little Brother was off in a daze he knew he was talking to the kyubbi but when Sakura got mad at being ignored she charged and was about to punch him when naruto grabbed the fist and twisted alil saying coldly.

"Sakura I thought you looked beautiful, I thought in time you'd see past the Teme's emo like attitute but your beauty is only on the outside I'm threw chasing a sorry exquese of a Kunoichi"

Sakura was shocked silent at what Naruto just said and as he let her go he turned to Sauske with a fox like grin.

Kakashi saw this and nearly fainted thinking to himself in shock.

"Naruto doesn't like Sakura?! If he tells me next he hates Ramen I'm slitting my throat cause Hell would have just opened or something bad was gona happen and he's smiling that foxy grin of his. He's up to something."

naruto LOVED Kurama's plan so he was so gona do it as he said to Sauske.

"Surre Teme I'll give you the swords but you have to be able to hold the for 3 minutes without getting burned or you can't have them."

Kakashi's prank sences were tingleing as he saw a small slither of fire go across the handle as Sauske arrogantly boast saying.

"These swords are as good as mine then Dope we Uchiha are masters of our Fire element nothing can burn us."

As Naruto was holding back a laugh Kakashi knew then something was up so he asked Sakura to step back a bit saying Sauske needed his room.

Which the pink fangirl complied to easily aweing her Sauske-Kun.

And at the 1 minute mark the sword had another flash of fire and a sudden pillar of flames engulfed Sauske as Naruto fell down laughing along with Kurama in his seal as Naruto threw his Laughter said to Sakura.

"Haha so Haha is haha the Haha Teme Haha Hot haha Now Haha Sakura Haha or whats?'

And after the pillar of fire died down we find said Emo King twitching slightly with that same scowl on his face ashe looked like coal.

Hinata from her hiding spot couldn't help but giggle at the Antic's of Her Naruto-kun. When she heard him say he doesn't like Sakura a Chibi Hinata was estatic yelling in joy.

_"Yay! Naruto-kun hates the pink haired bitch! Now he may notice me! He may even Like me now n.n"_

And just as soon as that thought crossed Hinata's mind she fainted with a thud murmuring to herself with a smile.

"Naruto-kun.."


	3. Chapter 3

As Sarutobi chuckled at what Naruto did to Sauske he passed the now unconscious Hinata and sighs thinking to himself as he took her to her team.

"Hinata sooner or later your gona have to come out of your shell and I'm afraid the sooner the better for Naruto's and your sake.. Thats why i have to do this once I drop you off its off to The Hyuga Estate."

As Sarutobi ShunShin's away with Hinata.

Kakashi was having a very bad headache coming on, Sauske quickly recovers from the pillar of fire and yelled out in annoyance.

"DAMN YOU DOPE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THOSE SWORDS? YOU SAID ALL I HAD TO DO WAS HOLD THEM FOR 3 MINUTES AND NOT GET BURNED! NOT INCINERATED! I AM AN UCHIHA A ELEITE! YOU SHOULD DEACTIVE WHATEVER TRAP'S BEEN SET ON THOSE SWORDS AND DO IT NOW!"

And now we all hear the high pitched pinky chim in.

**YEA NARUTO NO BAKA DO AS SAUSKE-KUN SAYS!**

Inner pinky; "_Sauske-kun was really hot back there demanding those swords from Naruto baka, Cha! Maybe after we finally get him to notice us we can take him to our bed and get him to fuck our brains out"_

As our delusional pinky was fantasising about the Emo King in bed. (stupid pinky never gona learn) Kakashi cleared his throat to get the Genin's attention looking up from his book saying casually.

"As much as you all wana waste your day away bickering we do have to report in at mission hall about now. Can't be late or who know's we may get stuck with catching 'The Demon Cat Tora' again."

That sent a shiver two out of the three Genin's spine. Each had a different thought about said 'Cat/Demon.

Sauske; "Itachi has NOTHING! on that cat! The things a true demon! And it has the gall to always scratch me? ME! An Uchiha in the face every time it see's me!"

Sakura/Inner Pinky; "** I hate cats, and I REAALLY HATE SUMMONING DOGS NOW! I mean come on why my hair my beautiful lavashing pink hair!" **

_Inner Pinky; "Cha! Baka mutt, Baka Naruto there in the way of the dreeeamy Sauske-kun."_

Naruto/Kurama.

Naruto; Kurama do all demons have to be as big as you? Cause I think that cat is the scariest demon out there next to you bro. Your fucking awsome!"

Kurama; -Chuckling with a feral grin-_ Thanks Kit I aim to please I am a fucking awsome demon n.n but to answer your previous question I don't know about size. But that THING is definatly a demon..lets BBQ that cat if it scratches us again I know a few 'Foxfire' techniques we could do."_

The Genin were lost in there thoughts as Team 7 managed to get into the mission hall.

Inside the mission hall was a very tired looking Sadamie along with Iruka and a Chunin.

Sarutobi breathed a heavy sigh as he said to Team 7.

"Today's D-Rank mission's are as followed if your Jounin Sensei accepts.

-Was the Hokage Monument (Naruto's handywork)

-Pull weeds from The Yamanaka Flower Shop

-Take a shift at Chaza's BBQ hut since some of his family sick this week.

-Yelling outside- Tora my baby come back!

Sarutobi sighs again and continues the mission briefings.

-And catch Tora the fire lord's wife's cat (Can't spell the other thing so its fire lord.) Again.."

Sauske was fed up with these embarrasing D-Ranks so he yelled out in rage. "IF I HAVE TO DO ANYOTHER MISSION WITH THAT DEMON CAT UCHIHA BE DAMNED I'LL USE THE GRAND FIREBALL TO NUKE IT'S ASS AND GO NUKE NIN! I AM AN UCHIHA A ELITE AMOUNG SHINOBI! GIVE ME A MISSION THAT IS WORTHY OF MY SKILLS!"

Said Chunin next to the Hokage hesitatly asked him, "Hokage-sama Team 7 does have alot of D-ranks under there belt shouldn't Sau- I mean Team 7 get atleast a C-Rank?"

Sarutobi did 1 of 2 things.

1st; He summoned up his Bo Staff and knocked the Chunin out the window with a tick mark on his head thinking to himself in agetation. "Uchiha Suck up."

And 2; He reared the Staff back and hit Sauske threw the door yelling clearly pissed as Naruto hid behind a very started Kakashi.

"**SAUSKE UCHIHA YOU WILL DO ANY MISSION I SEE FIT AND NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT YOU SPOILED BRAT! AND IF I HEAR YOU REMOTELY UTTER A WORD UNTIL YOU LEAVE I'LL HAVE YOUR SHARINGAN SEALED THE MOMENT THEY AWAKEN! UNDERSTAND BOY!'**

Sarutobi knew what he did would pile on the paperwork but the boys arragants thanks to the civilian counsel needed to badly be put in check. So a evil Idea popped into his head as he smiled a all to sweet smile at the returning Sauske.

Naruto and Kurama saw Sarutobi smile that way before when a Jounin told kurenai that he had a secret stash of Ichi Ichi Paradise in his office he had to say he was holding from Kakashi as punishment for being late to his meetings.

Needless to say that smile only promised one thing.

Pain and lots of it..

(I wonder what sort of punishment will Sarutobi give lord Emo and whats his master plan to save Naruto? And why does Pinky obsess with her hair and hates Pakkun now.

~Read and review and you'll find out n.n~


	4. Chapter 4

(Yo reader's i know there's some spelling problems in the last few chapter's I wasn't paying attention to it when i was writing.)

~Anyhow enjoy n.n read and review also I dont on Foxboy or his world of Naruto~

Sarutobi Hirezeren had everyone nervous especially the now bruised up Sauske who went threw the door looking at The Hokage as Sarutobi said to the group with the same creepy smile.

"How about this, -looks at Naruto asking- Oh Naruto how many clones can you make?"

Naruto had to think for a second and said to his Jiji being as respectful as possible knowing the mood the Hokage was in from the teme's mouth running off.

"Hokage-sama I can make over 1,000 clones of Kage Bushin since I used that many during the Mizuki-teme incident."

Emmideantly all the AMBU hidden in the room and Kakashi had swords and Kunai pressed against Naruto's body as Kakashi said.

"Who are you and where's Naruto? He'd never say Hokage-sama its always been Jiji to him."

As Kakashi and AMBU pressed a bit further Naruto sweatdrops saying to the group. "Oh come on even I know there a time and place when I need to be respectful to Jiji"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped as Kakashi along with the AMBU apologized and Sarutobi had to let out a light chuckle calming him down a bit as he continued saying to the group.

"Naruto I have a assignment for you. You will produce a Minimum of 500 Shadow Clones and have them Henge into the demon cat 'Tora' -Sarutobi looks at Sauske- and **YOUR** assignment is to find the real 'Tora' and bring her back to this office before sundown or **YOU **will have Shit detail for a month and forfeit the C-Rank Mission I have here in my hand."

-Sarutobi pulls out a scroll with a bright green C on it-

Sauske wanted to say something but Naruto stepped forward and cut him off saying. "Jiji any specific's about the assignment? Any restrictions?'

Sarutobi just smiled at Naruto and said. "No Naruto no restriction's you can use all your skills in eveasion and stealth to hide from Sauske or to confuse him, and even you can scratch him like the real Tora does to us all. you may begin the assignment now."

Naruto had a fox like grin as he said "Hai Hokage-sama! and he jumped out of The Hokage tower's window and used his massive chakra yelling out. "Kage Bushiden No Jutsu!"

(Don't know if it's spelled right)

And over 500 shadow clones appeared in the summon smoke and they all chanted "Henge!"

And as the smoke cleared to the ninja bellow the tower and all across Konaha who could see the scene, to there horror thats a 1,000 times worse than meeting the Kyubbi.

500 'Tora's' were barraling down the tower wall meowing using Chakra to stick to the wall as they ran down it and scattered into the scared shitless village.

While everyone outside was screaming in total Chao's at the scene. Inside Sauske had a bad twitch in his eye, Sakura fainted at the sight of the demon cat multiplied in number, and Kakashi was so scared he didn't know what the fuck to do. He didn't even pull out his little orange book to read.

Sarutobi chuckled as he pulled out his pipe filled it with some tabacco and took a puff saying to Sauske. "Better get going you are clicking your time away boy."

Sauske starts to panic and jumps out of the window after the mass Tora army of clones. You could see fireball's and explosions clear as day as they litter the village and hear a certian duck butt yell out cussing in fustrastion as he went threw the TRUE demon horde know as Tora.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!"

Everyone in the room sweatdroped at the sight and thought similar thoughts about there Hokage.

"Don't fuck with the old man!'


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours and most of Naruto's 'Tora' clones had either been Incinerated by Sauske's Grand Fireball Jutsu or looked like a pincushion with all sorts of kunai and Shiriken sticking in them before they -poofed- annoying the hell out of the very twitchy eyed Emo King.

Naruto was sitting beside the real Tora since he had did a complete transormation into a cat he could understand her meows so he turned to the most feared demon in all of Fire Country and asked.

"Hey why do you always terrories the Genin teams here in Konaha and run away from that nice old lady?"

Tora flicked her claw out and slashed at Cat/Naruto and said to him.

"Nice? NICE! that woman squeezes me half to death and you expect me to play nice with you Genin who return me to her!?"

Tora gave Cat/Naruto a hard glare as they turned back to Sauske who currently had a insane look in his eye of complete and total agetation as he had a 'Tora clone' Tied in a tree by its paw throwing kunai after kunai at it cackling like mad saying.

"Take that you cursed demon cat! And that and that!"

Cat/Naruto and Tora both sweatdroped saying together.

"Man that poor teme is soo fucked up."

Naruto looked toward Tora again and said. "How about we make a deal? If I can get your owner to stop crushing you in a hug will you stop terrorizing the Genin Teams?"

Tora brought her tail up to her chin in a thinking like manner and said to Cat/Naruto. " I'll think about it. if you can make my near death experiences stop, my reign of terror over Konaha will come to a end, BUT!"

Tora uses her tail to wrap around Cat/Naruto's neck to squeeze it as she looked in his kitty like blue eyes saying coldly. "If you were to fail I will show Konaha no mercy my Cat like vengance will be 10 fold. Instead of running of once a week I'll do it every. Single. Day."

At that Naruto and kurama both paled at the thought as Naruto asked/Begged Kurama. "You gota help me bro what do I do to stop that madwoman from crushing Tora!

...

Not a sound from the cage and as Cat/Naruto got closer he saw that Kurama was fast asleep and yelled in fustrastion to himself. "FUCK! I'm on my own here! ok Naruto you live with a Bijuu every day of your life a entite of pure chao's and destruction. You can do this you can face tora."

As Naruto cae out of his mindscape he saw two things.

1; Tora was gone.

2; He was in someone lap and..purring as he thought to himself in bliss as he was getting petted. "Damn this cat transformation! I shouldn't wana purr but whoever is petting me thank you! oh this is heaven!"

As he looked up his blue eyes meeting the now Identified Hinata's he had to smile on the Inside as he thought to himself.

"I never really noticed it but she very pretty I mean who wouldn't want a lovely girl like her? She has beautiful Lavender eyes and I could get lost in them forever.."

Kurama woke up and heard that thought and had a truely evil Idea to try later hehe.

~Meanwhile~

Sauske had finally eliminated all the 'Tora clones and was hot on the real Tora's tail as he turned the corner he saw Hinata with a 'Tora' in her lap but he noticed that one had blue eyes and threw a Kunai at it knowing it was Naruto thinking to himself with a smirk.

"Take that you Dope for embarrasing me an Uchiha an elite by chasing these stupid cats all day."

As the now frozen Hinata saw what Sauske did the Kunai wistled threw the air and was about to hit Hinata when the cat in her lap -poofed- into Naruto and got infront of her taking the hit.

Hinata gasped and said to him. "N-Naruto-kun are you o-ok?"

Naruto just smiled at her threw the pain in his back and said to her. "I'm alright Hinata-Chan I'll be ok"

Inside Hinata head at the moment was a girlish squeel of delight as Mini Hinata yelled out loud.

_"He called me Hinata-chan! ME! Hinata-chan! take that you Pink haired bitch I have a real man now!"_

While Hinata was daydreaming about her and Naruto and Many Many kids.

Naruto had a scowl on his face as he looked at Sauske and said in annoyance. "Teme you could have hit Hinata-Chan what were you thinking!?'

Sauske just 'hmph' and walked over and picked up Tora and as she started to scratch the duck butt in annoyance he just Shunshin's to the Hokage's office.

Naruto thought to himself in annoyance.

"Check on Hinata-chan first, then prank the hell out of Duck ass later hehe REVENGE! -Kurama sweatdrops at that-

Naruto turns around and leans in closer to Hinata and ask. "Hinata are you ok? Anywhere hurt from what the teme tryed to do?"

Hinata's wasn't use to how close Naruto was to her or how much attention she was getting from Naruto so she did the only thing she knew.

She Fainted with a huge smile on her red face as Naruto sighs and picks her up bridal style smiling softly down at her saying to himself.

"Maybe next time i can ask her on a date. Ya I will ask her on a date n.n the girl who has my Kitsume Heart.

(I know corny but i'm trying my best to be romantic so cut me some slack. oh and what should happen for Sauske throwing a Kunai at Hinata a heiress?)

~Read and review and find out n.n~


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto had a scowl on his face when he jumped back into the Hokage's tower he turned to Sarutobi and said.

"Jiji the teme is really pushing it. I mean come on he saw I had a henge on and still threw a kunai at me and Hinata-chan."

Naruto never noticed a certian Hyuga in his office as he had a good rant towards his Jiji, said Hyuga was getting madder by the second at the Uchiha and asked Naruto,

"Naruto you said you got a kunai in the back protecting Hinata who thought you were Tora when you had to blow your henge to sheild her from the kunai. May I see?"

Naruto knew Team 7 got the C-Rank cause Kakashi-onee-san sent Pakkun to tell him after he stopped at the Hyuga compound to drop Hinata-Chan but the new voice in the room startled him.

When he saw it was Hiashi Hyuga Hinata's father he did a Hinata like 'eep' and turned around to comply to the Hiashi. He could tell the man was angry at the story he tolf his Jiji so he diefinatly didn't wana piss the Clan Head off.

Hiashi and Sarutobi saw a kunai sticking out of naruto's back, Naruto tryed to grab it but it was out of his reach and said in fustration.

"Ugh! Stupid teme this Kunai gona be a pain all day now! Atleast Hinata-Chan safe"

That little sentence both men caught and smiled at as Hiashi said kindly to Naruto. "Stay still Naruto let me get that for you it's the least i can do for you protecting my daughter."

As Hiashi walked over and grabbed the kunai he quickly yanked it out earning a curse from Naruto but he turned around and bowed saying politely.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama that really helped and don't meantion it I saw Hinata-Chan in danger so i took the hit. Fuzzball -Ignoreing that- (Kurama says) wont let the teme hurt me to bad."

Hiashi had to let out a deep sigh so did Sarutobi as they both knew the Civilian Counsel wouldn't let them punish "The Last Uchiha" to badly and blame Sauske's little stunt on Naruto.

But that's for another day as Hiashi turned back to the Hokage and said with a grin. "Should we tell him now or after his first C-Rank Mission Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi chuckled as he and Hiashi had Naruto's attention as he said to the eager boy smiling at him.

"Naruto I'll make you a deal if you do well on this mission and complete it I'll give you my suprise when you get back, Hiashi's will come to you whenever he feels ready to tell you. "

Hiashi thought to himself with a chuckle. "Might as well make him sweat alittle, let's test your plan Sarutobi-sama" as he turned and looked at Naruto saying sternly.

"Naruto, do you care about my daughter Hinata? Would you let me brand her with the cage bird seal and cast her into the house branch?"

The reaction both men was something neither of them expected.

Faster than that green spandex train-aholic Mighty Guy, Naruto had Hiashi up against the wall, his hand firmly around his throat as his cold red eyes suddenly staring at him as he said coldly in a demonic like tone.

**"I would like to see you try it! I may be a Genin and just now am starting to like Hinata-chan but i'll always protect her because she was the only 1 besides Jiji and Iruka-sensei and the Ichiraku ramen chief and Ayame-neechan that was EVER! there for me. I now realize how dense I've been around her, so if I see the cage bird seal on her, I'll use every ounce of the Kyubbi's strength to tear this village APART!"**

Once Naruto dropped Hiashi on the floor Naruto took a deep breath and his once blue calming eyes returned to quell the rage the red ones possesed.

Hiashi and everyone in the room seemed to relax at that and grunting tho as he rubbed his throat Hiashi still smiled as he said still Looking eye to eye with Naruto.

"That kinda resolve is good, your gona need it when you become Hinata's husband. I've made a 'Arrange Marriage Contract' with Sarutobi-sama's permission you'll learn the detail's along with Hinata after the Chunin exams, So keep getting stronger. For yourself and now for her."

Naruto was in a trance as Pakkun suddenly -poofed- up and drugged him by the hand as he bit it to the mission hall.

Sarutobi just sighs as he walked behind him as Hiashi bids the Hokage a good day and whisper's as he passes im in the hall.

"_Let us pray the boy grows strong, i fear the fox may meet the snake one day."_

Sarutobi pushed those dreadful thought's aside as he entered into the Mission Hall and saw Team 7.

Kakashi was as usual reading 'Make-Out-Paradise' "Lucky bastard wish i had time to read mine." The old Kage thought with a sigh.

Sakura was preening her hair and kept easing her hand closer to her kunai with a tick mark on her head as she saw Pakkun snickering again.

Sarutobi along with the many men in the room sweatdroped as he thought. "Menatl note keep sakura AWAY from the 'Inuzuka Kennel' Kami only knows how much paperwork she can stir up."

Sauske was cut up and bruised but still had a smug look on his face as he knew he beat the Hokage's challenge as Hirizeren just sighed again, (he's doing that alot today.) thinking to himself looking at the boy.

"I hope Kakashi can kick that superiority complex right out of his ass, that fool's arrogant's will get his team killed one day."

As Sarutobi and Iruka looked at Naruto he was still deep in thought, probably talking to the Kyubbi. Iruka had to feel bad for Naruto as he thought to himself before the meeting started.

"Poor Naruto, even though Inoichi-sama dove into his mindscape and got the kyubbi's side of the story and we confirmed threw physical evidents of the cracked mask of the man who had 'Controlled' The Bijuu King. He still suffering from the loneliness he has in his life."

Iruka then saw the hole in the wall on The Hokage's right side that sorta looked like a human's and sweatdroped thinking.

"I don't even wana know about that."

"Maybe a mission outside of the village will do hi some good."

Sarutobi on the other hand looked over Naruto carefully for any signs of anger or Youki leaking out. But nothing happened.

He thought to himself in relief.

"He's taking what Hiashi said seriously he may just completly drop his 'Idot Mask' all together in order to protect Hinata. This is very good. That's why he's so lost in thought."

Sakura noticed Naruto loss in thought and said harshly.

"Hey Baka don't think to hard you'll fry that tiny brain."

Naruto just ignored her and continued to listen to his Jiji's speech about team work and representing Konaha with pride and dignity.

Sakura got mad at that, she thought to herself as rage quickly built up. "How-How dare that Baka just ignored me like that. I'll show Him!" and cocked her fist back to hit him yelling.

**"Naruto-No-Baka! Don't Ignore me!"**

her fist was suddenly blocked by the same strange swords from earlier today (The dull end Naruto isnt gona slice her to ribbens or anything..Riiight? ;) )

Sauske was seething cause he couldn't have those swords, Kakashi was eye smiling proud of his little brother and Sakura.

Well she just kept quiet rubbing her sore hand as Sarutobi cleared his throat and said.

"Alright now that that's out of the way please send the client in."

And in came a old drunk in about his early 50s (Don't know Tazuna's real age) and had a bottle of clearly Sake and said out loud.

"I am the Infamuous Super Bridge Builder Tazuna!"

(Parody)

~The fire Lord's wife came in and grabbed Tora from Sauske's arms to squeeze the life out of the poor cat again when -poof- Naruko was in the room dressed like a secritery and said handing a book to said woman. "Ma'am why don't you use this book Hokage-sama gave me for my wild cat who use to run away all the time."

The Fire Lord's wife read the title as it said. "Cat Care 101" She smiled at Naruko and said. "Thank you Mrs I'm sure with this Tora's running days are over."

Tora had tears of joy thinking to herself as she was leaving with her owner. "THANK YOU NARUTO I AM FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT!"

The surrounding Ninja had there jaws drop as a week passed by and 'No Tora' missions where on the menu in the mission hall and the Hokage smiling told every ninja that this village will be forever thankful to Naruko who ended the rain of 'Tora the demon cat' some of the Genin teams even bowed chanting "Thank you!" over and over again to Naruto for the great deed he did for Konaha. And respect grew for him among some of the elderly ninja who faced 'Tora' and they were extremely thankful.~

~Yo reader's so how am I doing so far? Ya i know i've been posting and dropping stories but keeping "The Fox's black flag" And this one up.

But I'm just trying to find the one I can really grab the reader'sattention. So quicky poll since this chapter's rolling into the wave arc.

-Should I turn the story into a Mini/Harem?

-Should Zabuza and Haku live or die?

-Should Haku be a guy or girl?

~read and review and leme know n.n also I added this parody to explain what Naruto would do for tora during when he was Cat/Naruto. thought it was funny. n.n~

"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone just sweatdrops at the announcement Tazuna made as Tazuna got a good look at his guard he turned to the Hokage and said.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama these are my guards?"

he points at Sakura first and continues saying "Pinky here looks so weak that if a good summer's breeze went by she'd fall over"

Sakura gets a tick mark on her head as Tazuna points to Sauske and says "Is that even a boy? he more looks like a brooding duck who's pouting his pond dried up during a heatwave."

Sauske was slowly inching his hand towards his kunai pouch with a bad twitch in his eye. As Tazuna turns and looks at Naruto and smiles at him when he saw the deterination in his eyes and says.

"Well this Gaki is alright just needs a sence of fashion I mean that much orange screams 'Kill me slowly and painfully' but he is alright."

Sauske and Sakura were slack jawed silent as Sauske thought in disbelief. "This old fool thinks I'm a duck why does everyone think i have a duck for a hairstyle! I mean what the fuck is wrong with it?!"

Sakura on the other hand was argueing with her innerself saying to her.

Sakura; That baka old man how dare he say that about Sauske-kun!

_Inner pinky; Cha! lets show him for insulting the beautiful duck like hair of our Sauske-kun!_

As Kakashi held back Sauske and Sakura from killing the bridge builder he smiled on the inside as he saw Naruto was still calm and collective about the bashing he just got on his fashion sence.

But little did anyone in the room know that Naruto was plotting his revenge against the old timer thinking to himself.

"Hehe mock my faviorite color will you? Me and Karama will prank your ass into next year!"

Sarutobi noticed the evil twinkle in Naruto's eyes and he thought to himself sweatdroping. "Even though he gotten serious with his ninja carrier he still can prank the hell out of someone when annoyed. Tazuna you poor bastard."

Aftereveryone calmed down Sarutobi said as he handed Kakashi the mission spects. "This mission shouldn't last more than a month in a half at most so all of you pack accordingly. You are dismissed."

Kakashi turned to his team and said with his eye smile,

"You heard him now go home and pack meet me at the west gate in 3 hours."

All three of his Genin gave him a "Hai" in response and left.

While the other's were busy packing our faviorite blonde was else where searching for 'Team Kurenai' as he needed to see two people. The Blue Haired girl Hinata his Hinata-chan and there team's leader Kurenai Yuhi.

As Naruto approaches Training Ground 10 he see's Hinata blushing and smiles to hiself before he says anything to them.

"She sure looks cute when she blushes, Why in Kami's name was i not able to notice before?"

Kurama chuckles as he voiced his opinion. "Because your a idiot thats why kit."

Naruto; "hey I'm not dumb just dence at times!"

Kurama; "You said it not me kit, now get back outside there staring."

Once naruto got back outside he shook his head ali land said to Hinata, "Hinata-chan me and my team are going on a month and a half long mission maybe when we get back you and I can go on a date."

Kurenai and the boys on Team 8 where picking there jaws off the ground, Kiba and Shino hung there heads as they walked off.

Kurenai asked in curiousity, "Where are you two going?"

Kiba replyed still walking, "We kinda made a bet around the village you know betting pool when the dead last there would ever notice Hinata's feelings and we gota go pay up. Be right back Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata had went into a meltdown. First her face went red as a apple at his words and she thought with a smile as she fainted.

_"Yes Naruto-kun likes me, wait I fainted again damnit!"_

Kurenai and Naruto just sweatdrops at the scene as she turns to Naruto and asked. "Why are you really here Naruto?"

Naruto gulped cause he knew Kurenai-sensei saw Hinata as kinda like a daugher so he chose his words carefully saying.

"To tell Hinata-chan that and to ask you since your 'Konaha's Genjutsu Mistress' if you have any books on basic Genjutsu. Dispelling and Detecting them. You see Hiashi-sama and Jiji said I have something very important waiting for me if i can make it to Chunin Rank after the exams this year."

(Not gona meantion the arrange marriage cause Kurenai would go ape shit on his ass.)

Kurenai thought about it and smiled thinking to herself as she went threw her scrolls. "So he finally dropping that stupid mask of his and becoming a proper Shinobi. I'm proud of the little guy."

(Remember guys every Jounin knows about Naruto's 'idiot mask' so Kurenai will be happy he took it off.)

As she gets up and gives hi a academy stander scroll for Genjutsu she said. "Now if by the time I see improvements when you get back I'll ask Kakashi if I can train you to better Genjutsu so you can be a proper Shinobi in that field. Study that scroll well. Do we have a deal?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei we have a deal n.n" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over and kissed Hinata's forhead saying softly.

"See you in a little while Hinata-chan.."

As he Shunshin's away in a ball of flames Kurenai was about to give chase because what she saw him do when a letter floated down from where he was.

She picks it up and read what Naruto wrote it said.

_Dear; Kurenai-sensei._

_You probably wana cast me in a unbearablely __painful__ Genjutsu for what I just did but I have good reason to do it now. I am starting to care for her. Also ask Hiashi-sama whats going on he'll fill you in. and thanks for the scroll._

_Please dont kill me when i get back. _

_Your's truely; Naruto Uzumaki._


	8. Chapter 8

While Naruto hurried off to meet his teammates.

Kurenai had tucked his letter into her kunai pouch and went straight towards the Hyuga compound with Hinata still in her arms thinking to herself on what Naruto's letter said;

"_Ask Hiashi-sama he can fill you in."_

"What would Hiashi-sama want with a fresh Genin like Naruto for anyway? This has me curious." Kurenai thought as she approached the gates to the Hyuga estated.

The guards on duty that morning sighed when they saw that Hinata had fainted again on Kurenai and only said one word as she passed.

"Naruto?"

Kurenai; "Naruto."

~Meanwhile with Hiashi~

As he to faced the enemy known as 'Paperwork he smiled softly at the picture of his wife on the desk and said to no one in particular as he worked.

"Rena-Hime I have made so many mistakes but I'll fix them..I'll fix them starting with this family."

As Hiashi saw Kurenai come in after putting Hinata in her room to relax after fainting she asked as she handed him Naruto's note. "Hiashi-sama I'd please like to know whats going on."

Hiashi read the note and had to chuckle and said to Kurenai, "It's gona take a while to explain Hokage-sama plan.."

~With team 7~

Naruto had already had went home and packed.

-100, Kunai

-100 explosive tags

-50 yards of Ninja Wire

-5 Medical kits with blood pills and food pills.

-And 1 Tent

He was grateful to Kurama for teaching him some Moderate sealing techniques as he had a small pack with 1 scroll in it, a sealing scroll as he approached Sauske and Pinky Sakura and said.

"Hey guys ready for the mission?"

Sauske noticed Naruto's pack was really light and said to him. "Hey dope are you that stupid to not pack like Kakashi-sensei said?"

Naruto was about to say he knew sealing scrolls when pinky chimmedin screeching. **"Ya Naruto baka! atleast Sauske-kun smart enough to pack he soo cool!"**

Naruto finally just said to himself, Fuck it I tried with these two." and leaned against a tree and plugged in his Mp3 and waited for Kakashi and the client.

Sauske just "Hmphs" in reply and Sakura COMPLETELY ignores Naruto's presence as she continued to pester her 'Sauske-kun' for a date. (which will never happen.)

As that was happening Kakashi walked up with the now sober client and Sakura suddenly yelled pointing a finger at him.

**"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"**

While everyone in the village was trying to get there hearing back. Naruto smiled to himself cause just before Sakura yelled, he coated the headphones on his ears in a **THICK!** layer of barely visible Youki from Kurama to cansel out Sakura's screeching.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was unaffected by the blast and had to let out a agetated sigh thinking to himself.

"Against the Haruno clan member's You Naruto are the safest man alive thanks to the Kyubbi I soooo envy you right now you can block them with Youki."

(Remember Kakashi's ex-AMBU captian so he did see the youki Naruto applied to the headphones.)

Kakashi said as he looked at his students and his keen eye saw Naruto's pack was a bit lighter than the other's.

"Alright equitment check line up and present your backpacks."

So the 3 Genin did as they were told.

Sauske had brought.

-1000 kunai

-200 Shirekin

1-Demon Windmill Shiriken

-A tent

-1 Medical kit with 2 sets of blood pills and food pills

-1 Moose Jell

Everyone just sweatdrop at that around the gate except Sakura as Kakashi was about to ask what he needed that for when Sauske said.

"How do you expect me an Uchiha to keep my black hair spikey like this? Kakashi-sensei you really can't say much because you do it to with your hair."

Kakashi subconsiously ran his hand over his gravity defying silver hair and coughed saying to change the subject. "Fair enough, Now Sakura your backpack."

Sakura had.

-100 kunai

-1 make up kit. (sweatdrop anyone i mean come on.)

-1 medical bag

-2-sets of blood pills and food pills

-1 girly tent

Kakashi and Tazuna hung there head crying anime tears saying to themselves.

"WHY KAMI OH WHY DO I HAVE/GET A FANGIRL!"

After that dramatic moment Kakashi was very hesitant to look at his little brother's bag, for knowing when he on a pranking kick after what he did to Tazuna he was VERY careful.

(I'll explain in a bit about that.)

Naruto had in his pack just one scroll and a academy book on Genjutsu so he asked Naruto.

"Naruto where's your equitment why didn't you pack like i said?"

Naruto just took the scroll back and bit his thumb and channeled some chakra into it then.

-Pop-

His equitment came out as he said looking at the team, and Tazuna. "I asked Jiji one day if he knew a better way to store stuff so on his days off he taught me scroll sealings when I was younger."

Kakashi nodded accepting that but Sauske had to say something to Naruto.

"Dope I demand you teach me how to seal my stuff, As an Uchiha I order you to do it!"

Sakura who was right behind the now know Duck haired wonder. **"YA BAKA TEACH SAUSKE-KUN THAT! YOU DON'T PROBABLY KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!"**

The Village had another shockwave of Sakura soon to be called 'Mega Voice' Kekki Genkai as Naruto just smirked holding out the sealed scroll saying to Sauske.

"Wana go double or nothing teme on the 3 minute game?"

That shut Sauske up real quick, who knows what evil traps hide in that scroll of Naruto's. Kakashi just eye smiled and said to the team. "Alright let's go we have a long way to wave.

(Parody)

Naruto was looking around the village after his visit to Hinata when he spots his target and snicker's saying to himself.

"Now old man I will have revenge for mocking my faviorite color orange hehe"

Kurama says to Naruto with a feral like grin; "_let it rain kit."_

The Ninja in the village heard what Tazuna said and gave him a WIDE space the man oblivious of his impending doom as there was one thing more feared than the Kyubbi.

Naruto on a pranking kick.

A puff of smoke suddeny appears before Tazuna and there stood in the middle was Naruto in his 'Sexy No jutsu, Swimsuit Addition' saying seductivly with his arms folded underneath his chest pushing "The girls' up a bit.

_"Oh tazu-kun i've been a bad girl don't you want me to take off this orange bikini?"_

Tazuna had a massive nosebleed and flew right where a X was on the wall and as he hit it. -BOOM!- it exploded in a blast of bright Orange that covered Tazuna from head to toe in orange spray tags and Naruko 'Flamed shishuined' behind Tazuna and quickly wrote in black the Kanji for "Orange" on his back.

She Giggled saying sweetly "never mock a guys fasion scence."

Tazuna was confused at first he knew clearly he was talking to a girl until she was enveloped in soke and the orange Gaki from before appeared where she stood.

that did it for Tazuna so he did what any rathional man would do.

He fainted.

(So how did you like the chapter so far reader's and this is my first Parody so go easy i know i said he would be more mature but you know as well as I do a good prank here and there is what makes Naruto, naruto.

~So read and review and oh poll is still up. same as lasy chapter it'll close once I reach Zabuza's first encounter so gime them votes n.n~


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and his team where on the road to wave it was a sunny day, sky clear. But Kakashi and Naruto just sweatdrop at the obvious Genjutsu that was the puddle ahead of the group. So before the enemy noticed what Naruto had he -poofed-it into a exact copy of 'Make Out Tactices'

Tazuna was busy wondering. "Am I really safe with the duck and the pink ranger here? (Dont own Power ranger's btw) I mean the only two reliable ones is the cool orange kid."

(That's right respect the orange n.n)

"And there Jounin sensei, worse case scenerio with this group. stay near the Jounin."

~With Kakashi and Naruto~

He saw what Naruto did to his academy Genjutsu book and had a eye smile on the outside while inside Mini Kakashi was jumping up and down yelling.

_"Yahoo! I'm the best Sensei ever he reading Make Out Tatices!"_

As the group passed the puddle Naruto silently -poofed- up his twin blades and held them infront of him as he knew the enemy would make there move soon.

Kakashi looked up at his team from his book and sighed thinking to himself surveying the situation.

"Sauske is just brooding as usual. Not even careing if he saw the enemy or not. I mean come on who broods all day and hmm does he brood all night?"

Sauske for some strange feeling at the moment thought to himself as his twitch came back. "Someone talking about me, but who?"

Kakashi saw Sakura just chatting the old man Tazuna's ear off asking question after question and she kept taking glances at Sauske and blush.

Kakashi saw this and said to himself.

"Oh Kami-sama why do you hate me so much?"

~Somewhere up in the clouds with Kami~

"Because your reading that perverted book in public thats why you get a Fangirl Kakashi" Said a grinning Kami.

~Back with Team 7~

Kakashi knew Naruto was ready and so he went back to reading. Suddenly from out of (The extremely fucking obvious) Puddle two Kiri Ninja with slashes on there forehead protector, dressed in dark camoflauge gear with iron like claws on there hands, and attacked the group.

The duo ran at a fast Chunin level speed and wrapped a chain with razor like blades around Kakashi startleing him.

Kakashi; "What the-"

As the chains were suddenly tightened Kakashi's body was shredded to pieces as one of the duo said.

"One down-'

And Naruto was suddenly on them both twin blades in a slashing like motion for there heads as he was grinning as he said to them. "Two to go"

But just as he was about to kill them he heard Sauske's voice along with Kurama yelling "Move Kit!"

Sauske; Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu!

As the medium size fireball barrelled on towards Naruto, Sauske was smirking as he thought to hiself, "Ha take that dope that's how an Uchiha takes a enemy out."

Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she saw that Sauske looked so cool doing that fireball jutsu and Tazuna had just one thought in his head as he saw how theteam funtioned in combat.

"Im so screwed."

"Damn teme you ruined my kill you bastard!" Naruto stood firm as he brought both blades together in his hands as the fireball hit him dead on causeing a explosion.

Kakashi was sweating bullets as he saw what Sauske did fro the treetop he was hidden in thinking Naruto and the confirmed 'Demon brother's' Had been roasted alive.

But what he saw for a brief moment made his blood run cold.

Inside the flames two glowing red eyes pierced the blaze and Kakashi could have sworn to Kami-sama herself he saw a fox like cloak surronding Naruto, a tail swishing around behind his back as he stood in the fire.

Every fiber in Kakashi was screaming at what he saw in that fire to run away, This was the aura of the Nine tailed fox.

"The King of Hell"

And just with a swing of Naruto left blade the flames were gone, and also just as quickly the fox's power with it. It was it was never even there. Sauske nore Sakura never noticed how close to death they really were as Sauske said to Naruto just as Kakashi appeared.

"Dope why did you show off you know I would have had them if you didnt get in the way of my 'Grand fireball Jutsu'

Sakura was infront of Naruto as she tryed 'again' to hit him in the head yelling. ** "Cha you baka ramen addict you were useless always in Sauske-kun's way."**

Now normally when Sakura trys to hit Naruto he'd dodge or stop it but this time his eyes where still red from not all of the Kyubbi's Youki not dissapated back into the seal so he was about to bring up his sword when Kakashi suddenlly appears and has a hand on Naruto's hilt saying Sternly to try to reach him.

"Naruto that's enough."

The rage that Kakashi saw in his blood red eyes recided back into the calm cool blue orbes a woman can get loss in as he went towards the unconsious 'Demon brother's who took the brunt of the 'Fireball Jutsu' and took off the iron like claws and Stored them in his sealing scroll.

Kakashi was seriously sweating at the moment when he saw Lord Duck butt waddle over to Naruto as he thought.

"Sauske seriously your doing this now, in enemy territory and Naruto just calmed down from useing Kyubbi's Youki."

"Was Itatchi's Tsukiyomi not enough to convince your dumb duck ass stay away from the strong."

Naruto knew from Kurama that Sauske was walking towards him so he could guess what he wanted.

Sauske; Dope as an Uchiha I demand you give me the 'Demon brother's claws at once! You already have those trapped swords so I want claws!

(Can anyone guess the Parody I'm thinking off? ;p )

Naruto had a fox like grin as the GENIOUS! Kurama gave him another idea as he said while he slipped his hand into the sealing scroll saying to Sauske, "Sure here you go buddy old pal of mine there rightfully yours oh mighty Uchiha."

As Sauske caught the claws he put them in his backpack and 'Hmphed' away.

(For anyone who wants to know why he getting those claws very funny reason I thought up for a Parody n.n)

While Kakashi was relived to see Sauske still breathing he then turned towards Tazuna saying as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You lied to us this was a siple C-Rank escort the 'Demon brother's were clearly after you not us so I want a explination or were scrubbing this mission."

So Tazuna goes into detail about how the shipping mugal Gato had a firm hold on 'Wave Country' and anyone who apposed him was killed as a warning to other's so the intire village could only afford a C-Rank. Nothing higher than that.

So Kakashi thought about it and said to Tazuna. "By all rights we should leave you here but I'll put it to a vote with y Genin Team to decide. So team should we continue the mission or go back?"

Sauske puffed out his chest saying with conviction. "I say we stay, as an Uchiha I'm not afraid of any challenge!

Sakura was alittle hesitant saying to her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei this goes beyond the scope of the mission i say we go back let a more experince team handle it."

Kakashi had to smile at that thinking to himself. "Maybe just maybe there's hope for her yet."

And so Kakashi looked at naruto and said to him, Well what about you?"

Naruto had a look of determination on his face as he looked at Kakashi saying to him. "I say we stay Kakashi-sensei these people need us, This gato needs to be stopped for good. But I do suggest sending Pakkun back to Jiji explaining the situation and request a back up team"

Kakashi heard all he needed to and turned to the now terrified Tazuna and said with a U shaped eye smile. "Were continueing the mission and at Naruto's suggestion I'm requesting backup."

So Kakashi went threw soe hand signs and summned Pakkun.

Said dog lifted up his paw and said non-shalontly. **What's up Kakashi? Need something?"**

Kakashi wrote on a empty scroll something and handed it to his friend saying, "Yes Pakkun get that to the Hokage on the double will ya."

Pakkun just nodded as Sakura threw a Kunai at where he was seconds befor he -poofed away- Sakura said in annoyance, "Damn I missed."

(Parody)

Now a days Naruto wouldn't let Sauske's running mouth get to him but after that 'Grand Fireball' it was time for revenge. So when Sauske went to sleep for the night, Naruto did his 'Sexy No jutsu'And Naruko said while giggleing in evil glee.

"Now teme time to show you your worse fear that I know oh so well."

She did the cross sign and whispered Multi-Shadow clone jutsu!

Silent pops could be heard as the wind carried the smoke away to reveal, not the sexy Naruko oh noo. 100 Sakura's all that pink.

As Sauske sleepily woke up he went to take a leak and got a chill as he saw a suddenly flash of yellow in a tree and then he heard the screeching of to him a 1,000 pink banshee's yelling **"Ohhh Sauske-kun!**

Sauske snapped his eyes open and saw what to him appeared to be a 100 Sakura's running towards him as he screams in terror pulling up his pants and running for his tent for dear life.

"KAMI NO KEEP AWAY! THIS HAS TO BE A NIGHTMARE DON'T LET THEM GET ME KAMI-SAMA!" Sauske tried to use the demon brother's claw like gauntlet's but the tips were covered in pink like nail polish and the sharpness of the claws were so dull all of a sudden he looked like he had overgrown fingernails that needed a good trim

As Sauske trembled in his tent far worse than what Itatchi did to him, the pink gauntlets thrown out into the bushes. Naruko did a victory sign saying to the now clearly more hotter Naruko army.

"Job well done ladies!"

(Now for those of you wondering why Naruko keeps poping up I figured that atleast for Parodys I'd use her. And you have to agree that going this route useing her is entirely new so no flames for the prank queen Naruko.)

(Now if any1 has any better ideas for me to use for her please coment the story n.n)


	10. Chapter 10

~Meanwhile back in Konaha~

Kurenai team had done some weed work and came to the mission hall. She thoughtn to herself before she entered to get her team another mission for the day. "Can it really work? Can that plan really make there lives easier?"

She shook those thoughts aside and saw the Hokage talking to Pakkun Kakashi's Nin Dog before he poofed away he smiled at Team Kurenai and said to them.

"You have perfect timeing Kurenai you see Kakashi has sent a back up request for the C-Rank mission turned to a possible A-Rank. Since the other teams are busy do you think your teams ready for this kinda challenge?"

Kurenai looked back at her squad saying. "I'll not make this choice alone we will go but only if you all agree to it."

Kiba was bonceing up and down for a bit before he said with his fist up in the air. "Kurenai-sensei I vote we go to save the dope and that teme Uchiha's ass from the mess they made. Right Akimaru?

"Bark Bark" Akimaru agreed with his master. Kurenai looked at Hinata and smiled gently at her as she asked. "What do you wana do Hinata? stay or go help team 7?"

Hinata studdered alil but with reslove in her voice sais to Kurenai. "I-i want to help N-naruto-kun's team they sound like t-there in t-trouble."

Kurenai and Sarutobi smiled at her resolve to help her future husband but Kiba had to add his two cent saying to Hinata. "Hey Hinata why do you like that loser anyway? He has no real clan and he a weakling but I am stronger than the dope what's he got that I don't?"

Hinata had a tick mark on the side of her head as she straightened her arm out and what seemed out of no-where a frying pan appeared as she slammed it into Kiba's head as she yells. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF NARUTO-KUN!" he goes flying threw the same hole the Hokage made.

She turns to poor Akimaru and says coldy with a evil grin, "Got anything to add what your master said?"

Akimaru rapidly shook his head no thinking to himself. "_Damn I don't know what the hell just happened but Kiba for the love of Kami when you revive DON'T piss her off again!. Naruto's nice orange is cool."_

Akimaru chanted in his little doggy head as everyone in the room sweatdroped and made a mental note to not insult Naruto infront of Hinata or face the dreaded 'Woman's frying pan of doom!' As Shino told Kurenai.

"I think it would be logical to help our comrades in need plus my bugs tell me that after what kiba just did it would be VERY illogical to go up against Hinata's wishes at this time"

So Kurenai accepted the mission and they would soon be ready to head to Wave Country.

~Back with team 7~

After Team 7 and Tazuna crossed the water to get pass gato's patrol boat's Kurama who was asleep suddenly woke up and looked from inside the seal at a bush off the road that was rustleing.

He said to Naruto.

Kurama; _Kit I see something in that bush to your far right throw a kunai at it._

Naruto did as he was told trusting his furry friend as the Kunai startled the group as Sakura screeched. **"Naruto-baka why you do that! You scared the crap out of me!"**

Naruto as well as everyone includeing the Hidden Zabuza had to grab there head from the sound of Sakura's 'Mega Voice as Zabuza sweatdroped thinking to himself.

"I know during the bloodline war's we needed all the help we could get but not even Yagura deserves to face THAT! how does Konaha nin stand that screeching!"

He regained his scences as Naruto walked out with the white rabbit he uses for substitutions and threw the headchopper cleaver blade straight for the group.

Kakashi heard the sound of a blade swirling at high speed threw the air towards them and yelled as he tackled Tazuna to the ground. "GET DOWN!"

As Sauske and Sakura dove for cover Naruto-poofed up his twin blades and jumped over the incoming projectile and at the right moment kicked the sword hard into a tree as a man suddenly lands on it out of no-where.

He was as tall as Kakashi wrapped up mostly in bandages covering most of his face as he said to the group, taking his sword out of the tree.

"Ah Sharingan Kakashi what a suprise to see you and these Gaki must be your Genin, shameful there just kids playing Ninja in a ninja world.."

Kakashi lifted up his headband with a slight smirk as he showed the Sharingan.

Sauske to saw this and was shocked thinking as he got into a fighting stance. "Is Kakashi apart of my clan? how did he get that sharingan eye?"

As the two Jounin were about to prepare for battle a red blur rushed pass Kakashi and clashed with Zabuza the chakra going wild as Zabuza said with a smirk kicking Naruto back.

"Now this Gaki ain't half bad impressive boy very impressive but can you dodge this! Zabuza kicked Naruto back and jumped towards him clashing blades before Kakashi threw a Kunai at Zabuza forcing him to separate from the dead lock.

Zabuza made some hand signs and called out.

Ninja art; Hidden Mist Jutsu! "Heart, Lungs, Spine, Liver, Spleen, oh where do I strike first?"

Kakashi's Sharingan was spinning mad as he kept alertful eyes on the mist and said to his team. " Let me handle Zabuza you all protect Tazuna at all cost!"

As Sauske, Naruto and Sakura gave him a nod they surrounded Tazuna, weapon's at ready as the battle began!


End file.
